2047 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2047 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the least active seasons on record, featuring only five named storms, a record-low one hurricane, and no major hurricanes. It did not have a single storm cause a fatality - an extremely unusual occurence - and no storm caused more than minimal damage. This season occurred near the peak of the mid-2000s cold AMO cycle, which did not feature a single season with more than 10 named storms from 2040 to 2055. It also featured no hurricanes in September, which is normally the most active month. Despite a La Nina in the Pacific and minimal wind shear, Atlantic Ocean temperatures were more typical of November during the month of September, with Atlantic SST anamolies being greater than -3 degrees Celsius. The season was notable due to the fact that 3 of the season's 5 storms formed as subtropical cyclones. This was due to the cooler Atlantic waters. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2047 till:01/11/2047 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2047 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/07/2047 till:30/07/2047 color:C1 text:Annabelle (C1) from:04/08/2047 till:06/08/2047 color:TS text:Bret (SS) from:22/08/2047 till:28/08/2047 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:14/09/2047 till:18/09/2047 color:TS text:Dustin (SS) from:25/09/2047 till:29/09/2047 color:TS text:Elena (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2047 till:01/08/2047 text:July from:01/08/2047 till:01/09/2047 text:August from:01/09/2047 till:01/10/2047 text:September from:01/10/2047 till:01/11/2047 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Annabelle On July 21, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave near the coast of Africa for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On July 24, the system was named Tropical Storm Annabelle while located southwest of Cape Verde. Annabelle intensified briefly into a category 1 hurricane with 75 mph winds on July 28, but cool water temperatures caused the storm to become disorganized. On July 30, Annabelle became extratropical, despite being located well south of the 30th North Parallel of Latitude. Subtropical Storm Bret On August 3, an extratropical cyclone developed off the coast of North Carolina and became Subtropical Depression Two on August 4. Two briefly intensified into a subtropical storm, reaching winds of 50 mph, but cool waters caused the storm to weaken, similar to what happened with Hurricane Annabelle. Tropical Storm Cindy On August 20, a tropical wave in the southern Caribbean began to organize itself into a tropical cyclone, and by August 21, it was given a 50% chance of development into a tropical depression. This stationary area of low pressure gained tropical storm-force winds on August 22, and was named Tropical Storm Cindy the next day. Cindy was mostly stationary in the central Gulf of Mexico for several days, and did not intensify beyond 45 mph. Cindy dissipated on August 28. Subtropical Storm Dustin A tropical wave exited the African coast on September 14. However, cool waters resulted in the system becoming a subtropical cyclone. The NHC decided to name the system Subtropical Storm ''Dustin, ''as it had developed a very weak closed circulation on September 16. Dustin passed through Cape Verde as a subtropical cyclone with winds of 60 mph. Dustin then dissipated on September 18 due to cold water temperatures. Tropical Storm Elena On September 24, an extratropical cyclone in the northeastern Atlantic Ocean began being monitored for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. The next day, it developed into Subtropical Storm Elena. Elena then took an unusual southward path, briefly becoming a tropical cyclone on September 27. Elena then became a tropical depression the next day and became post-tropical on September 29, ending the rather uneventful 2047 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Weak Storms Category:Subtropical Cyclones